cyclingsimulatorfandomcom-20200213-history
Team Oasis
Introduction Team Oasis is an Iran cycling team run by the controversial manager Nooky Lair. The team saw first light at the end of season 17 and is based in the city of Natanz. It has a clear mission which has been visible right from the start. Team Oasis aims to battle existing prejudices about Iran and show a different side of the nation. It hopes to do so by inviting cyclists from different countries to come to Iran and let them tell their experiences to the home front. History In season 17 the team started with only Iranian riders. Many did not have enough talent to succeed on a high level and left the team during its first season. Starting captain Ramyar Samadi stayed a little longer and gave its first victory to the team. Pretty soon cobbler Kamo Takuma was attracted as captain for the lower divisions, followed by climber Freddy Curt. Soon after the training of talent Rostam Sirjani started. That went so well that Sirjani together with Freddy Curt formed the foundation for Team Oasis its early succes. Gradually the team expanded its climbing branch and added a hilly branch when Erwin Geitz joined the team. Sponsors Team Oasis was initially funded by the Irani regime. The funds provided by Tehran gave the oppurtunity to battle in the lower OCM-leagues. At the end of season 18 the team had become pretty succesful. Many parties showed interest in a sponsorship deal but it was Nabilat Trade & Commerce (NTC) that made an offer one couldn't refuse. They literally gave the team wings with unlimited supplies of Dopium energy drinks. In return the Afghanistan-based company got access to the Iran market. During season 20 the team peaked at the American tour called Race of the Minutemen. With a win in the General Classification Iran's golden boy Rostam Sirjani draw the immediate attention of Dutch-based Persian Caviar. Also the presence of a new Dutch superstar, Erwin Geitz , made the company decide to invest in Team Oasis. This led to a new shirt design and great oppurtunities to go upmarket. Moment of true glory The main goal of the team was achieved during season 20 when Rostam Sirjani won a grand tour on American soil. Since very early the focus was on training a tourrider/allrounder who could win the famous Race of the Minutemen. It started great with a decent TT to ensure the desirable gap with most GC contendors. The battle remained fierce though with surprise rider Klaus Villyn and especially Tamati Lima. The latter one finished in front of Sirjani in all the normal stages and slowly closed the gap. Yet Sirjani did what was necessary in the last TT to secure the win. After that it was party time together with Turkish team Manisaspor who won the SC. OCM History Since winning RotM the team rode as much tours as possible with reasonable results. In season 25 Rostam Sirjani secured his 5th GC result in Perm Tour. This makes him the only rider in OCM to have ever scored a GC result at Volta ao Porto, Cymru Taith, Monte Rosa Tour, Perm Tour and Race of the Minutemen. Erwin Geitz came very close to writing similar history as well. He got stuck though at the 10th place at Volta ao Porto. During season 25 Rostam Sirjani also won the first classic for Team Oasis: Tour of Hawaii. Team Oasis currently has not formed any new objectives yet. It wishes to reach division 1 if possible with new captain Jude Evans who replaced Rostam Sirjani. Core Riders *Erwin Geitz (Netherlands) *Hunter Drager (Wales) *Jude Evans (Seychelles) *Julien Strinck (Belgium) *Kutlu Ozughan (Turkey) *Matt Mundine (Australia) *Némethi László (Hungary) *Odilon Zimmer(France) Notable Former Riders : Captains *Freddy Curt (Denmark) *Kamo Takuma (Japan) *Ludovico Raposo (Portugal) *Mas"ud Quataiba (Bahrain) *Rostam Sirjani (Iran) *Vagellis Kourdis (Cyprus) : ''''Team mates *Adrien Schneck (UK) *Amez Qahremani (Iran) *Brian Knol (Netherlands) *Chevalier de Pillier de Bois (Monaco) *Juliusz Andrysiak (Poland) *Ludger Wotte (Netherlands) *Matteo Restivo (Italy) *Ramyar Samadi (Iran) *Sterling Renwick (England) Notable Results : Tours :General Classification *1st: Race of the Minutemen #5 , Rostam Sirjani *3rd: Monte Rosa Tour #9 , Erwin Geitz, *3rd: Perm Tour #23&24 , Erwin Geitz/Rostam Sirjani *4th: Volta ao Porto #13 Volta ao Porto #13, Ludovico Raposo *7th: Monte Rosa Tour #10 , Rostam Sirjani *7th: Race of the Minutemen # 5, Erwin Geitz *9th: Cymru Taith #13&15 , Rostam Sirjani/Erwin Geitz *9th: Volta ao Porto #14 , Rostam Sirjani :Stages *Cymru Taith #16 - Stage 1, Erwin Geitz, 1st *Race of the Minutemen #5 - Stage 4, Rostam Sirjani, 2nd *Race of the Minutemen #5 - Stage 5, Erwin Geitz, 2nd *Monte Rosa Tour #9 - Stage 5, Erwin Geitz, 3rd : : Classics *Div 3: Tour of Hawaii #17 , Rostam Sirjani, 1st *Div 3: Zyte GP #17 , Hunter Drager, 2nd *Div 2: Lappi Sea GP #23 , Erwin Geitz, 8th : Single Day Races *Div 2: Rosenheim - Königsbrunn #22, Erwin Geitz, 1st *Div 2: Ulm - Augsburg G2 #20, Erwin Geitz, 1st *Div 2.1: Calgary Climbs #12, Xalbador Palacios, 1st *Div 2.1: Dibola - Denau #10, Rostam Sirjani, 1st *Div 2.1: Dibola - Denau #11, Rostam Sirjani, 1st All results since the start: Links﻿ *Team Page Category:Teams